


Let my mouth go where it wants to

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren le sventolò la sciarpa davanti alla faccia e cominciò a sfilargliela senza emettere suono, e lei lo guardò con gli occhi appena spalancati e le labbra dischiuse, in attesa di qualcosa che lui poteva solo immaginare e desiderare.<br/>• EreMika, quattro drabble PWP e Erotica di Madonna come prompt.<br/>• 440 parole, lime, p0rn, fluff / dedicate alle signorine che su fb mi hanno incoraggiata a pubblicarle ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let my mouth go where it wants to

 

 

 

  
_Give it up, do as I say_   
_Give it up and let me have my way_   
_I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck_   
_I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to..._   


Mikasa alzò un braccio e si coprì la bocca per reprimere un gemito, l’addome contratto dal piacere – il calore delle labbra di Eren premute contro l’interno coscia, le dita che le sfioravano il ventre piatto, l’assoluta certezza di impazzire a ogni contatto di quel corpo contro il proprio.  
Mordendosi il labbro, Mikasa scostò il braccio e abbassò gli occhi verso Eren, incontrando il suo sguardo.   
 _La desiderava._  
Lo percepì nella bocca che le carezzò l’incavo fra i seni, lo avvertì nelle dita che le sfioravano delicate il sesso, affondando poi per strapparle un gemito, l’ennesimo.  
Lo vide nei suoi occhi.  
 _Ti voglio, gemi per me._  
Lo fece.

**[110 parole]**

 

_Let my mouth go where it wants to_

 

Eren l’attirò a sé e Mikasa si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, posandogli le mani sugli avambracci.  
La schiena di Eren era premuta contro la testiera del letto e ogni piccolo movimento la faceva sbattere lievemente contro il muro, spezzando i loro respiri affannati.  
A Mikasa non importava del rumore – la bocca di Eren che le torturava un capezzolo era l’unica cosa che sentiva, e così le mani che scivolavano ovunque, quasi febbricitanti, e il suo membro che premeva incandescente fra le cosce.  
E poi sentirlo dentro.  
 _Toc._  Legno contro pietra.  
 _Toc._  Carne contro carne.  
 _Toc._  Sempre più a fondo, con forza.  
 _Toc._  E poi l’orgasmo, bocca contro bocca.

**[110 parole]**

_I'd like to put you in a trance, all over_

Eren si lasciò cadere sul materasso, mentre Mikasa gli premeva i seni sulla pancia, la sciarpa che indossava – invadente com’era sempre stata – che gli solleticava il basso ventre, e affondò le mani nei suoi capelli.   
La sua bocca morbida gli era sempre piaciuta;  e l’amò con intensità quando gli sfiorò il pene, cogliendolo di sorpresa, e con la stessa sorpresa fu la lingua a sfiorarlo, e poi i denti, e fu come andare in trance quando quella bocca lo accolse tutto, pienamente, e labbra, lingua, denti diventarono una cosa sola, un piacere solo.  
Ansimante, spinse il bacino in avanti supplicandola di non smettere.  
E succhiandolo tremante, lei si prese tutto.

**[110 parole]**

 

_I like to do a different kind of_   
_Erotica, romance_

Eren le sventolò la sciarpa davanti alla faccia e cominciò a sfilargliela senza emettere suono, e lei lo guardò con gli occhi appena spalancati e le labbra dischiuse, in attesa di qualcosa che lui poteva solo immaginare e desiderare.  
«Questa sciarpa è diventata insopportabile»  borbottò in risposta a quello sguardo scuro. Ignorò la piccola smorfia che Mikasa fece quando la sua preziosa sciarpa rossa cadde a terra – non gliene importava assolutamente nulla – e premette la bocca contro la sua, per poi sfiorarle le labbra con la lingua.  
E lei ansimò e lo attirò a sé, gli morse il labbro inferiore per vendetta, e lo leccò per dispetto.  
Infastidita, desiderosa,  _erotica_.

**[110 parole]**

**Author's Note:**

> Le drabble sono nate dalla canzone Erotica di Madonna, che viene citata prima di ogni drabble. Sono piccole EreMika PWP (per chi non sapesse cos'è una PWP: scene di sesso senza trama). La canzone mi è stata data come prompt da _Branwen_ e le drabble sono state betate da Shizue Asahi, che mi ha spinta a pubblicarle senza vergognarmi (e prima di cambiare idea, motivo per cui le sto pubblicando all'una di notte come una brava pir- *coff*). Il sesso è una cosa bella e una cosa giusta, e in effetti è vero.  
> Penso che ora andrò!   
> Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
